ULTIMATE WALLY: The Darkness in the Light
by The Llama Writer
Summary: What if the Light was formed a long time ago because of an idea they had, which was to make a living super weapon? But when the weapon's powers didn't come, they gave up on the idea and broke off. A couple years later weapon, now known as Wally West, powers are triggered by an explosion, and the Light reforms just in time to notice that their weapon, who is now a hero, is back.


**Sup my Llamas, it's Mama Llama! So this is book 4 in the Ultimate Wally series. YAY! *plays celebrate song* Oh and the summary and disclaimer.**

**SUMMARY: What if the Light was formed a long time ago because of an idea they had, which was to make a living super weapon? But when the weapon's powers didn't come, they gave up on the idea and broke off. A couple years later weapon, now known as Wally West, powers are triggered by an explosion, and the Light reforms just in time to notice that their weapon, who is now a hero, is back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, The Llama Writer, do not own Young Justice or a One Direction T-Shirt, album, or even a poster. I'm the worst Directioner ever.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

12 year old Wally West awoke from the terrifying dream and bolted into upright position. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and his breathing became shallow. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"It was just a dream Wall-man. Just a dream." He said to himself, though Wally knew it was a lie. It wasn't just a dream, because what happened in that dream, happened in real life. That memory was one of the few memories he remembered, and all of them were nightmares.

They either involved Wally being beaten by his father, abandoned by his mother, or being called a failure by nameless people. All of them made him want to crawl into a ball and hide forever, never to see another person again.

Wally didn't know why the only memories he could remember were bad ones. In fact, he didn't even know why he couldn't remember his childhood. The doctors and therapists couldn't even explain it. His uncle said that he believes that when Wally's father was beating him, Wally hit his head and got amnesia. Though that wouldn't make any sense because he still remembered some things.

Slowly, Wally lifted himself out of his bed and walked towards the door. Before he opened the door, he glanced back at a single photo sitting on my desk. It was a picture of Wally and his parents, smiling and actually looking happy. It's the only photo he had of them. When Wally moved in with my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, they were going to throw it out, but he wouldn't let them. It was the thing that told him that at one point he had a happy family. They couldn't fake happiness like the one they had in that photo.

Wally sighed and stared down at the floor. It had been 3 years since he had seen them, and 2 years since he heard any news on them. People keep telling him to forget about them, but he couldn't. Deep down inside, Wally felt as if the way they treated him wasn't on purpose. Like they didn't have any choice.

Wally felt a tear start to run down his face, but he quickly brushed it away. He didn't want to look like a baby when he was twelve! Angry with himself for crying, he used all his might to push the door open without opening it at first, so it resulted in him just being slammed backwards onto the ground while backing a loud crash sound.

"Wally? Was that you?" He heard his Uncle Barry say. Wally froze and looked at the door that was slowly opening in horror. Once the door fully opened, his old instincts kicked in.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to!" He yelled and put his arms in front of his face, waiting for the punch to come. Though it never came. Instead, Wally felt two strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a big hug.

"I would never hurt you Wally." A soothing voice said in Wally's ear. Slowly, Wally moved his arms from his face and saw his Uncle Barry's bright blue eyes looking at him with worry. He held back a sob and buried his face him his uncle's shoulder.

"I'm just an embarrassment, aren't I?" He said as another tear slid down his face, though this time he let it fall. Wally heard his uncle gasp and hold him closer.

"Of course not Wally. You are the best kid a person could ever meet." said Barry. Wally just stared back at him, his eyes hard.

"That's not what dad says." He spat, the anger in his voice was clear.

"You are not an embarrassment, and you never will be. You won't be anything but perfect." Barry said, his voice so kind and gentle Wally couldn't help but relax a little bit. Though this alarmed him.

"You're just saying that to be nice." Wally said quickly, trying not to let his guard down. He had made that mistake way to many times. His Uncle Barry looked into his eyes.

"Wally, I mean every word. In fact I'm gonna prove it." He said calmly

Wally froze. Terror spread through him, as he wondered what his uncle meant by this. As his Uncle Barry lead him down the hallway, Wally walked extremely stiff. His hands were already fists, ready to put up any fights if necessary, and his breaths were short and heavy. His Uncle stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and Wally's eyes widen in shock. The door led to the basement, a place were Wally was banned from going.

"Come on. I'm going to show you something I've been working on." said Barry, an excited gleam in his blue eyes. He pushed the door open and stood back, giving Wally space to walk down the stairs. Cautiously, Wally walked down the steps, an occasional stair creaking. He heard his uncle close the door behind them and started to follow him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they were greeted by a smallish and very homemade looking lab. It made it look as if Uncle Barry was raiding cheap kitchen and furniture stores.

"Now don't start judging it just because it's not the fanciest lab in the world." said Barry. "Besides, what really matters is what happens in the lab, not the looks."

"Is this one of those 'don't judge a book by it's cover' moments?" Wally joked, a small smile formed on his face. His uncle let out a lighthearted laugh, one that made him feel good. It was strange how Uncle Barry's laugh could do that.

"I guess it is. Now come on, I'm gonna show you what I truly brought you down here for." Barry said as he led Wally to a small table in the back of the basement. On the table was an expensive looking chemical mixing device and a little portable stove that you can get from the kitchen supply store. On top of the stove was a strange electric blue colored substance and seemed to occasionally flash gold and white.

Wally started at it with shock and admiration. He had always had an interest in science and had studied hundreds of chemical mixtures. Though none of them had looked anything like this. He began to go over the periodic table and tried to figure out elements could be in this mixture. Sulfur? No... Maybe Krypton? Or Neon?

"I've spent a long time trying to create this." Barry said, snapping Wally out of his thoughts. "You see, many people say the Flash got his powers by Forensic Science, which is what I major in. So I have been trying for years to recreate the formula."

Wally nodded, his cautiousness towards his uncle forgotten. Mainly it was because the topic had changed to the Flash, his favorite superhero. Barry noticed this and almost frowned. He wasn't that happy that his nephew was only trusting him because they were talking about the Flash. Of course, he and the Flash were the same person, but it still hurt. He sighed and turned toward the mixture that had once given him his amazing powers. He had no idea why he recreated it or was even showing it to Wally, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Do you think it works?" Wally asked, his eyes still trained on the mixture. He watched in awe as the mixture flash gold then back to blue.

"I don't know, I've never tested it." Barry said, which was partially the truth. He hadn't gotten to test that particular version, but his first attempted worked. Of course that was an accident, but all of the greatest achievements happened through accidents, like chocolate chip cookies or the potato chip.

"Can I, uh, hold it?" Wally asked slowly, afraid his uncle would get mad at him for asking it. Uncle Barry just smiled and nodded, and pointed at a pair of gloves and goggles for Wally to use while he picked the experiment up off he hot stove with a pair of tongs. Wally put the goggles on and pulled the gloves on his hands, then held out his hands for the mixture. When it was placed in his hands he held it up to his face, though made sure to keep it a good distance away so it wouldn't burn him if it spilled.

"Barry? Are you down here." Iris called from the top of the stairs. Her voice startled the two boys and made them jump, and it caused Wally to spill the chemical mixture all over him self. His eyes widened in shock at first before he began to panic. The chemical burned his skin, causing it to sting. He tried to brush it off, but all he did was rub it in which made it worse. He screamed in pain and fell backward, throwing his goggles across the room.

"Wally?! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, don't panic just calm down. Let me help you get that off." Barry said, though Wally didn't hear a word. The pain was so strong that all sound blurred, along with his vision. Tears streamed down his face and his breathing became heavy. He just lied down on the floor and didn't move for it made the pain worse if he did.

"Barry? What's going on down there?" Iris called out again.

"Iris, call the hospital now! Wally spilled a dangerous chemical mixture all over himself." Barry yelled back.

Wally could tell that his Aunt and Uncle were yelling back and forth, though what they were saying was unknown to him. He wondered to himself if this chemical really was supposed to hurt this bad, or if this strange tingling feeling underneath his skin was supposed to be there. Though these thoughts were quickly forgotten as he slowly began to fall unconscious until the whole world went black.

"Oh no..." Uncle Barry said, realizing Wally was unconscious. "Iris, do you have them on the phone?!"

"Yes, they're on their way here as we speak." Iris said as she ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she tucked her red hair behind her ears, like she always does when she's in shock. Beside her husband was her unconscious nephew who had a light blue chemical showing on his pale, freckled skin.

"Barry... What happened?" She asked.

"I was letting him look at my work I had done on the Flash experiment because he was feeling down and science always makes him feel better, but then he jumped at the sound of your voice and it split all over him." Barry said as he put his hand where Wally's pulse would be. He let out a sigh in relief when he heard a strong and steady beat there, though what worried him was how hot Wally's skin was. It felt to Barry as if he was touching fire.

"Oh my gosh, Wally, please be okay. Please." Iris said, tears beginning to fall down her face as she kneeled down beside Barry and Wally.

Barry pulled her into a strong hug and kissed her forehead. Guilt boiled up inside him knowing that he was the reason Wally was like this. If only he hadn't let Wally down here, then this wouldn't had happened.

Iris sniffled and pulled out of the hug. "We should probably take Wally upstairs so we can meet up with the ambulance." She said.

Barry nodded, picked his nephew up bridal style and carried him upstairs. Looking at Wally now, so vulnerable, he didn't look 12 anymore. It reminded Barry of the little 8, almost 9, year old he met on his first visit to the Wests house, when he would cower behind objects and hid from his parents.

When they reached the top of the stairs Iris walked over to the door as Barry placed Wally on the couch. As soon as Iris opened the door three paramedics rushed inside the house and headed toward the young child on the couch. The first one put a gas mask on his face and the other two picked him up, put him on a portable medical bed and ran toward the door, leading Barry and Iris outside with them.

As soon as they reached the ambulance and put Wally and the bed inside, the sirens rang out and the stared toward the hospital. Iris and Barry sat in corner of the vehicle and hanged onto each other as they watch two of paramedics check out Wally's vitals while the other was filling out paper work. Barry saw that the two checking Wally's vitals had a confused look on their faces, which caused him to panic. Though he pushed that away as the doctor with the paper work walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir," he said, "but we need to ask you some questions."

Barry released his grip on his wife and looked at the doctor. He ganced at the name tag, which said Dr. Richards.

"Go ahead." Barry said.

"Well, first of all, how did this happen?"

"Well, I'm a scientist and I was showing my nephew, Wally, one of the experiments I was working on because he was feeling down and science always makes him feel better. Though when we were down in my lab he accidentally spilled some of it on him."

Dr. Richards nodded and wrote this down on his clipboard. "Also I need to ask you a kinda personal question. You said he was your nephew so why is he staying with you? What happened to his parents?"

Barry's muscles stiffened and his jaw locked at this doctor saw this and quickly said,

"You don't have to answer it If you don-"

"No," Barry said, cutting him off, "it's fine. You see, Wally stays with me and my wife, Iris, because his parents... His parents weren't the best people ever."

The doctor's eyes widened at hearing this. "You mean they abused him?"

"Sadly, yes. Physically and mentally. I never knew what Wally did to have it happen, though I don't thing he had to do anything, and that they just beat him."

"That's all we need to know for now." Dr. Richards said and walked back toward the other two doctors who were working on Wally.

"Did you hear what they said?" he asked as soon as he reached them.

"Yes, it's so sad that his parents did that to him." the second doctor, Dr. Cookson, said as she shined as light into Wally's eyes. "He must've passed out from the pain, which isn't good. Though it's so strange that his heartbeat is normal and everything. If it weren't for the blue showing on his skin I would've have thought he just passed out or randomly fell asleep."

The third paramedic, and the youngest named Dr. Vanwell, laughed a little as he heard her last remark. "Really? Randomly fell asleep? What did they teach you in school back then?"

"More than they teach you now apparently." Dr. Cookson shot back.

"Hey, focus guys. We have a patient here." said Dr. Richards.

"But there's nothing wrong with him, look." said Dr. Vanwell. "Pretty much all we can do for him is get that blue chemical stuff off him. By the way, what is that stuff?"

Dr. Richards shrugged, put on a pair of gloves, and whipped his finger across a spot on Wally's skin where there was a lot of the chemical left. Though as soon as the glove touched the substance it began to completely burn through they glove. Panicked, he threw the glove into the nearby skin and cranked up the water.

"What the-" He began to say but stopped as soon as he realized they were pulling into the hospital.

The doors opened and they met two other doctors waiting there. The two new doctors quickly pulled out Wally on the bed and rushed him inside the large building. Iris and Barry were about to follow, but Dr. Richards stopped him.

"We can't let you go there. We'll need you to sit in our waiting room." he said and pointed them in the direction of the waiting room. They nodded and headed over there. When the three paramedics made sure that they were out of sight before they turned their attention back to the glove, which was now just a blob of goo.

"How in the world did that kid survive with that on his skin. Just look at that glove, it's completely melted." Dr. Cookson yelled, only to be shushed by the other two.

"Look, I don't know how the kid survived, beside we've seen more incredible things happen. What I want to know is what made that compound." Dr. Vanwell said.

Dr. Richards stayed quiet as he continued to stare at what was left of the glove. It shocked him that the chemical hand nearly dissolved all of the glove, but didn't seem to do anything to the young boy. He defiantly had to look into this further.

"Hey, Richards, you there?" asked Dr. Cookson with a smile as she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to make him snap out of his daydream. Dr. Richards jumped slightly, blinked a few times before smiling back at her reassuringly and said,

"Yeah, I'm all good. No need to worry about me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, after he got off work, Dr. Richards had gone home to his apartment. His wife was a nurse at the hospital and had the night shift tonight, and they had no kids, so he had the place all to himself. Which, considering what he was doing, he was very glad about. He didn't want people getting in his way for what he was about to do.

He reached into his brief case that he placed on his desk and pulled out a small metal container. He placed the container on the desk for a second while he pulled on his gloves and put on his goggles. Then Dr. Richards opened the small container and looked inside, staring at the object inside. Slowly, he reached inside and pulled out the strange melted gloves. The gloves from earlier that day.

He used a pair of tongs to carry the gloves over to his Microscope and put it underneath the magnifier. He looked in at the glove through the lens. He adjusted the lens a few times, trying to get a better look at the substance that burned the gloves. His eyes widened at what he saw. Panicked, he ran off to the nearby phone and quickly typed in a number. He hit the dial button and waited for the person to pick up. He heard it ring 3 times before they did.

"Hello, this is the Bruce." The person on the other line said.

"Hey Wayne, it's Richards. I need you to come and take a look at this substance we found on a patient earlier. I think it may of given him super speed."


End file.
